


A Christmas Surprise

by Mags_1975



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags_1975/pseuds/Mags_1975
Summary: Paula gets a surprise for Christmas...
Relationships: Paula Martin/Sophie Webster
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. Hope you all enjoy. x
> 
> As we don't know anything of Paula's other child I chose not to include them.

It was a cold, dark and wet wintery Christmas Eve when she was just returning back to her flat on Victoria Street. She has been working very long days of late trying to occupy her mind. Keeping as busy as she could possibly be, taking on as many new cases as possible. She had decided she would have a quiet Christmas at home this year. 

Last year she had been invited to Julian's and though she had a lovely time, this year she wasn't interested in faking a smile all day. She had politely told him she was going to Sally's. She had of course been invited to Sally's but with all the drama over the resent weeks she thought it best to avoid their little get together even though Sally insisted she was still family dispite her daughter not being there.

She walked through the door, kicked off her shoes, flicked on some lights. She walked over to dump her work folders down on the table, she hadn't resisted bringing work home with her. "Just in case" she said to herself out loud. 

She looked around her appartment though she had decorations around and even a fully decorated Christmas Tree, there was no feeling of being home, love and no feel of the festive season. She strolled over grabbing a glass and poured herself a bourbon, she had been drinking alot of late and had had a stern word with herself. She had swore that once she was through the festive season she would cut down drinking and stop avoiding her appartment. 

She had decided it was getting too late to start her paperwork so she would start it in the morning, she grabbed the bourbon bottle and glass and headed into her bedroom. She changed out of her work suit opting to just put some Pyjamas on, she wasn't planning on going out again. Just as she finished changing her mobile started to ring, as she grabbed it to answer it she noticed it was Isla calling. 

She talks to her daughter for a while, her daughter doing most of the talking about her works Christmas Party, going to her new girlfriends home for Christmas and checked that her mum didn't mind her not being there for Christmas. She nagged her Mum for not going anywhere or being with friends. Paula explains she was fine and she had paperwork that needed doing, and that she just wanted to be alone and would just cook her own Christmas dinner. They said their goodbyes with promises of talking again in the morning. 

She sat on her bed flicking through the TV channels not looking for anything in particular just something, so that the room didn't sound so quiet. She couldn't manage being in silence for long or she would start overthinking. She just wanted a few drinks to enable herself to sleep, it was doing the trick and she was finally feeling sleepy. 

She couldn't help but go on instagram to look at Sophie's pictures, she was happily announcing that she had arrived in their next destination. Paula was so torn, she loved seeing her adventures but it hurt her deep in her heart that she wasn't with her. She went to the bathroom where she did her night time routine, brushing her teeth and removing her makeup etc. As she entered the bedroom she stripped off her pyjamas, drank the last of the drink she had poured and slipped into bed. She slowly drifted of to sleep.

***

She is suddenly startled awake, slowly through her sleepy haze she realises it was the door intercom that had awoken her so abruptly. She assumed she must have slept for much longer than she had thought. Though as she jumped out of bed her bare skin feeling the cool air in the room she threw her dressing gown around herself as she ran toward the intercom. As she moves her senses become more alert as she suddenly notices the darkness outside, she glances at the clock and sees it's only 2.10am. 

She picks up the intercom "Hello" she says sleepy her mind running as to what was happening. As she hears the person on the other end her mouth drops open in surprise and disbelief "...umm yeah sure you can come in, come on up" she mumbled out as she shakes her head tryin to gather her thoughts. She turn to the door unlocking it and opens it gingerly waiting for the person to appear at the door... 

There she is looking her straight in the eyes "Hiya babe, I've really missed you" Sophie says as she approaches the front door, smiling so wide. Paula steps back in amazement her mind working ten to the dozen "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hong Kong? What's wrong? What's happened? Are you ok? What's going on??".. 

"Shhh Paula" her Girlfriend interrupted she closes the door behind them, dropping her rucksack on the ground. She grabs hold of Paula's shaking hands. "Everything is fine, stop panicking. I just really wanted to see you, I missed being with you last Christmas Day. I couldn't do it again for this one" she says whilst shortening the gap between them. 

"But Sophie. How.." Paula gets out before Sophie interrupts again "It's ok Babe I just jumped on a plane and here I am, well for around 30hrs" as she pulls Paula into her arms kissing her softly, they spend long moments kissing and looking into each other's eyes. She could feel her starting to relax. As she deepens the kiss and starts to slip her cold hands gently inside the dressing gown onto Paula's body, pulling her closer. Just then Paula pulls away.

"Paula don't you want me here or do you not want me!!" Sophie says so quietly as the tears threaten to fall. Paula is so shocked, she quickly grabs hold of Sophie "No darling don't ever think that, of course I want you here, and my god I have never wanted anyone more than I want you" she says wiping Sophie's tears as they start to fall. 

"I don't want you thinking or feeling that I only want you here for sex. To only want your body, for the pleasure you can give me. You have had hours to adjust to the idea of being here. I haven't. My head is just spinnin that's all." Sophie grins explaining "I've been stood outside contemplating if to wake you now or wait until morning" "NOW!!, I'm glad you did it now" Paula says emphatically.

"Let's put the kettle on have a cuppa" Sophie suggests heading to the Kitchen area. As they both mill around in the kitchen making a drink Paula showing her girlfriend where things are. "Wow you have done a fantastic job with this place, I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed to help you get moved in and get settled" said Sophie finishing the drinks. 

"That's silly Sophie you was living your best life, having a blast like I had asked of you. Like I would always wish for you, I did mess up explaining that to you the day you left" Paula replied as they walked over to sit on the corner sofa. Her girlfriend quickly added "Babe let's not go there we've moved on from that, a long time ago. We both said things that were misunderstood by the other. We love each other that was clear when I hugged you goodbye". 

"Come sit down" she says to Sophie as she pats her hand on the sofa next to her. "Enough of all that tell me of your adventures". They had both Skyped each other numerous times during their seperation and text each other sweet morning texts each and every single day. Paula knew there would be loads she hadn't heard from the Sophie. 

They sat for over an hour as Sophie told tales of places she had seen and people she had met. Even the jobs she had done along the way, that she only spent what she had made and most of her money was still in the bank. As Sophie spoke of these things Paula's heart was growing with pride for her.

***

Paula yawned looking at Sophie she said "sorry, I'm so tired, I bet you are too" Sophie replied "I sure am". As Paula stood up and started heading towards her bedroom "let's go get some sleep then, we can chat more when we wake up". Sophie quickly followed her. "I think I'll pop in the shower before bed, if you don't mind" She says removing her clothes that she had spent hours travelling in. "Of course not silly" Paula replied as she showed her how to use the shower in the en-suite. 

Paula couldn't resist joining her in the shower, they were both so tired they quickly washed so they could go get some sleep. Back in the bedroom Sophie climbing into the king size bed, She couldn't believe how comfortable it was. She had spent so long travelling and sleeping in all sorts of places. 

Paula climbed into bed next to her girlfriend. She pulled her closer so they where spooning. As they both relaxing enjoying the feeling of their missing partner now being next to them once more. Paula planted a kiss onto the back of her girlfriends shoulder "I forgot to say early darlin', I'm really glad you decided to surprise me today"

***

Paula was the first to wake up that morning as she was never able to sleep in, she had always been an early riser so she could get those quiet hours to herself at work. Old habits die hard as they say, it was her natural body clock at work dispite her being awake during the night. She lies looking at her girlfriend still in total disbelief that she was there, with her, in her bed. She kissed her finger tips and gentle pressed them onto her partners temple, I do love you she whispers.

She makes her way out to the kitchen to grab herself some coffee whilst doing so she looked around her appartment, it suddenly feels so different to how it appeared to her last night. Now so Christmasy and full of love, it had been missing the heart beat of happiness that was now contained in her home. 

Leaving Sophie to have a sleep in, she must need it after all her travelling yesterday. She decides to busy herself around the appartment, preparing something for breakfast and prepping Christmas dinner. She couldn't stop smiling the whole morning, her eyes kept glancing towards the bedroom door still totally amazed her girlfriend was in her bed. It was what only dreams were made of, she would never have asked Sophie to come see her or herself traveled to see her.

Suddenly in the quiet of the living area Paula's mobile alerted to a incoming message. She assumed it would just be Isla checking she was ok. She picked up her phone and frowned when she opened her incoming messages, she couldn't work out why she was getting a message from her. She click to open the message *Merry Christmas, Have a wonderful day. I'll see you soon. Love you forever and ever. Your sexy Girlfriend x x*.

Paula was smiling and laughing as she txt back *Good Morning my sexy girlfriend, Merry Christmas to you too. Oh I'm sure I will have an awesome day, Thanks to you!!. I love you forever and a day, your Distinguished Lawmaker xx" then walking to the bedroom door. She opened it and said "If your awake get your sexy ass out of bed* 

Sophie was already out of bed and was putting on her dressing gown, the matching one to to her girlfriends. She was surprised Paula had put it back in its usual place since moving. Paula pulled her into her arms kissing her passionately. After a few moments she asked Sophie how come she had txt her, when she could have just came out and said it. Sophie replied she had done so since the day she left and she wasn't going to miss today. Paula nodded and hugged her close. 

***

Paula walked her girlfriend over to the dining table, where she had placed the fresh fruit salad for them to enjoy for Breakfast. She wandered over and grabbed them both a coffee, as Sophie sorted them some of the fruit salad. They then sat chatted looking at each other, enjoying their Christmas Breakfast. 

It was the first Christmas together, the first of many they both hoped. Sophie asked Paula what the days plans were, to which Paula laughed and said "Your the one who came here the plans are yours, I would just be doing paperwork otherwise". Sophie giggled replying "think you got me there".

They talked during breakfast making plans on what to do during their day, both of them suggesting things. Sophie made Paula promise not to tell anyone she was there as she knew others would take over their time otherwise. Paula questioned her about her family especially young Jack, her girlfriend had said that it would be less confusing for Jack. Sophie explained that she had already text her mum saying Merry Christmas and that she was having signal problems and would be in touch when her phone was working fine. 

They planned to spend the whole day in their dressing gowns, pointless getting dressed up if they weren't going anywhere. They would chat and get ready for Dinner and later they would watch movies, just enjoying the time together. Paula had put her work files away, she wouldn't be needing them until Sophie had left. Just then Paula's mobile rang she looked at the caller I.D and said to Sophie it's your mum. 

Paula answered the phone Merry Christmas Sal...what can I do for you...no I've not changed my mind...of course I'm fine...I dont mind being alone...I've got paperwork to catch up on...yes she txt this morning...saying there's a problem with phone, she would be in touch soon...thanks for calling...yeah I'll make sure I see you over the next few days...thanks again for calling Sally...bye for now" she glanced at Sophie saying I hate lying especially to your mum.

***

Sophie suddenly jumped up, she had remembered something, heading to the bedroom. Paula asked "whats the matter". Sophie replied "Nothings wrong I just rememberd something". She walked into the bedroom went into her backpack, as she walked back into the room to her girlfriend she asked "Paula were have all my clothes gone?" 

"I've washed them darlin', cant have you going back all smelly" she replies whilst pointing at the tumble dryer. "So it's a good job this wasn't in with them" she said holding up a small palm size present. Paula looked at Sophie "Oh you had something nice for Christmas?" 

Sophie made her way to Paula, standing behind Paula's chair she leaned over her left shoulder and said "No babe this is for you" as she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. As she moved the box in front of Paula with her right hand. 

Sophie wandered around Paula sitting in her chair, Paula replied "Sophie you shouldn't have, we said we wouldn't do this as we wouldn't be together this year". Sophie had agreed with Paula that they weren't getting presents this year.

When she had planned to return to surprise Paula, she had picked her a present as she didn't want their first Christmas to be without presents. She but smiled at her girlfriend and replied "just open it, I just thought of you when I saw it"

Paula looked at Sophie as she opened the present firstly undoing the pale pink ribbon of the black box, holding the box and opening the lid. Inside was the most beautiful set of earrings 9ct White Gold Diamond stud earrings, displayed in the box either side of a single Earring,  
Which was also 9ct White Gold. It had a drop of a two inches of thin Chain then a beautiful Snowflake shape made with Diamonds. 

Paula's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the gift. Turning to Sophie she leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, it was short but sweet and showed her love for her girlfriend. Paula was then very quiet just looking at the present. Sophie sensed something was playing on her girlfriends mind. She reached for Paula's hand and softly squeezed it saying "If you are worried or upset because you didn't get me anything then don't be. I didn't give to recieve and we did say we wouldn't get anything." 

She looked up at Sophie and nodded slowly, replying "Darlin' I did get you something, that I brought before you left. When you did leave I put it away, then we said we wouldn't get anything... so I didn't even wrap it". 

As Sophie hugged her girlfriend she said "It's not about the wrapping it's about the thought babe, will you still give me it? Or please at least show me what it is?" 

Paula moved back from the hug, saying "Oh Sophie of course you can have it, it's your gift" she heads into the bedroom and collects a red box out of the bedside table. 

As she wonders back to Sophie, smiling sweetly, she hands the box to her and stands watching as she opens the square box and looks inside. It was a beautiful Gold 'V' Necklace. Chain both side of a very wide 'V' shape, set with splendid Diamonds. Oh its beautiful Sophie gushes, pulling her into a long embrace, and chuckles why were you worried... I Love It!! "

***

Paula turned to Sophie and said "Please would you dance with me, I love you". Sophie was surprised but replied "yeah sure babe, I would love nothing more, well actually I do love you more!!" 

She pulled Sophie into her arms and held her close, She said "Alexa play Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight". As it started to play they slowly danced in each others arms, gently kissing as they held each other close. Paula placed her lips to Sophie's ear and sang.. I feel wonderful because I see, The love light in your eyes,  
And the wonder of it all, Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

As the song finished Sophie smiled and said "Alexa play The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Reberta Flack" Paula smiled back at her girlfriend adding "Such a beautiful song Darlin', think this goes for both of us". And with that they spent a long time in each others arms dancing or just holding each other as they selected many songs to be played. 

Paula's phone began to ring, she checked the caller I.D. Rolling her eyes she signals to Sophie to keep quiet, its Isla she says. "Merry Christmas baby girl" Paula says as she answers the phone. Isla proceeds in telling her mum all about her morning and what her and her girlfriend have been doing and what gifts they got. Without giving Paula much room to speak which was helpful, as she was finding it hard not being able to tell her daughter about Sophie surprising her by coming home for the day. 

"Yes I know I'm quiet and not commenting much I'm not feeling very festive, sorry" Paula tells her. Isla kicks off that her mum isn't interested in anything she does and is rude and ignorant. Paula turns looking away and says "Isla I'm sorry, I'm going to go and let you have a wonderful day. I've got the dinner to get started". 

Isla had hung up on her and she turned back to face Sophie and said I hate not being able to tell her, Sophie walked up to Paula and put her arms around her waist 'I'm sorry babe, I guess I didn't really think it through, I never thought how it would be for you"

Paula lifted Sophie's hand and kissed her palm "Its ok, I will explain it all to her tomorrow she will understand. She was only talking about herself anyway, not asking about me". She then moved to the kitchen to start putting the dinner on. She turned and looked at Sophie and said "Please can we just get back on track for our fantastic day"

"How would you like me to do that" Sophie says whilst running her hands over her girlfriend hips to her waist. "Not by acting like that little Miss, now keep your mind clean and either put some more music on or tell me more about your travels" Sophie leans and kisses the back of Paula's neck, chuckling "later then I promise". 

***

Whilst Paula finished off cooking the dinner, Sophie set the table. Putting on All of the festive things that her girlfriend had left out for her. Once the table was fully set ready Sophie wandered over and picked a bottle of wine, she opened it placing it on the table ready. 

She then returned to help plate out their 1st ever Christmas dinner. Whilst doing so she leaned in and kissed Paula. They both smiled at each other, once they had plated their meal they went to sit down. Paula poured the wine laughing at her girlfriend as she was trying to peek into the end of her cracker to see what she could win. 

As they pulled the crackers Paula won both but she gave Sophie the second crackers contents they both placed the paper hats on their heads. Reading their jokes and playing with their silly little cracker toys. They then ate their dinner, chatting away about their Christmas Memories.

***

Paula suddenly flicks the Tv on, and could hear the National Anthem, then the Queens starts talkin "As a child I never imagined one day a man would walk on the moon.." Sophie asks "Are you watching this?" She had never watched the Queen's speech before and though it was a rather random thing for them to be watching on their first Christmas together. 

With this in mind She moves closer to Paula and starts gentle kissing her lips, whilst doing so she moves herself so she is straddling Paula's lap. Paula jokingly looks round Sophie as if she's more interested in the speech "I was watching that" she adds with a smile.

"I'm sure I can give you something nicer to look at" says Sophie as she opens her dressing gown "Ummm" Paula adds whilst still lookin around Sophie playfully at the Tv. She then opens Paula's dressing gown, slowly leaning forward to press their naked bodies together, planting butterfly kissing down Paula neck. 

Paula states while smirking "that's better I can see now" whilst sliding her hands along the outside of Sophie's legs, to her bum giving both cheeks a good squeeze, with a wicked smile. Sophie decides its time to up her game, she was going to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was all of Paula!!!.

She now sits back up so her girlfriend can see her as she sucks two fingers and slips them between her own legs and leans forward again, her head on Paula's shoulder. As she gently rubbed small circles round her clitoris, she glanced into Paula's wide open dark brown eyes, she could see a sparkle of arousal glistening back at her. 

Again she rested her head on Paula's shoulder to make sure she could hear the tiniest, gentlest moans of her pleasure. Paula sliped her hands up her lovers inner thighs. She leans to kiss her as she slips a couple of fingers into Sophie's very wet pussy with a little swipe she removes her fingers "wow you are pleased to see me" she gleams.

She kisses Sophie more passionately, she brings her wet fingers up to their mouths and they both lick and suck at the digits whilst still kissing enjoying the taste between them. As Sophie pulls away to steady her breathing, she says quietly between shallow panting into Paula's ear "Please...Take me to bed... and make love... to me" "I thought you was never going to ask" came back the reply.

***

A couple of hours later and they are lay in each others arms, fully satisfied in reconnecting. Kisses, touches and connecting their minds and souls with each other. Them both having the feeling they have again become one, not two hearts beating in different bodies but one heart beating inside them both in unison.

Sophie turned to her her girlfriend and nudging her in the side she said "why on earth was you watching that Queens Christmas Message" Paula giggled and replied "It's just been a family tradition" Sophie giggles and starts tickling Paula adding "Well I think what we just done should now be our Christmas Tradition during the Queens Speach" 

Paula replied amusingly "What happens if were at your mums next year" Sophie continued to giggle as she answered "We will have to be home by then or borrow a bedroom for a while" Paula rolled her eyes as chuckled "Darlin' you are incorrigible!!" As they both rolled round tickling the other giggling.

They wandered back into the living area some time later, after they had showered. Sophie headed to put something on to watch as Paula went to pour them both a glass of wine. "Is Miracle on 34th Street, Ok?? I think Richard Attenborough is the 'real' Santa" Sophie says with a little giggle. Her girlfriend replied "yeah sounds fantastic to me" as she walked back to the sofa handing Sophie her glass of wine. 

They sat snuggling together on the sofa, a little while later Sophie changed position so she was lying with her head in her girlfriends lap. She gently slipped her finger into Sophie's hair and started weaving it around her fingers, she loved playing with her girlfriend's hair she found it comforting even when in the company of others. Sophie felt her hair move and looked up and smiled at Paula she knew her girlfriend loved doing this as a way of physical contact to sooth herself.

All of a sudden they could hear lots of police and ambulance sirens outside, looking confused they headed to the window to see what was happening. They look out the window. Paula went out to see if she could find out what was happening. Suddenly Sophie's phone chimed to say she had a message, she grabbed her phone, it was from Jack. 

She quickly clicked to open the message *Soph, I wish you was here. I need one of your cuddles a madman with a gun has been shootin people. Were all ok tho, I'm just sad. I love you Soph xx* she had just read the message when Paula entered looking pale, they both said at the same time what happened. Sophie said I" need to get to my Mums" as her girlfriend nodded. 

They quickly threw some clothes on, just Jean's and t-shirts. They hurried out of Paula's apartment and round to Coronation Street, they held hands as Sophie explained about Jack's text. Then turned the corner and there was a flood of Blue lights and Police everywhere. Paula spoke to a police officer and they were allowed threw to Sally's.

As they walked up the street Sally saw them, she screamed Sophie's name and ran and grabbed her. Asking "why you here?, how?, what's going on?. Sophie answered her Mum "Can we go inside please, is Jack and Dad there". Sally grabbed her daughters hand dragging her inside "Yes there here with us, safe and sound".

When they walk inside the house, Jack ran and jumped into Sophie's arms. She held him for a long time. She and Paula sat and explained to the others, how Sophie had come to visit to surprise Paula. Jack never moved he just held his sister tight.

They all spend many hours talking about the shooting, talking about everything. They drank and celebrated the fact they were all safe, and Sophie was there with them. Drinking and being Merry, it wasn't what Sophie had planned but deep down she was really pleased, she had got to see her Mum, Dad, Jack, Tim and Abi. Paula knew deep down Sophie was happy. 

Jack had fallen asleep on the sofa, they continued talking, laughing and joking into the early hours of the morning. Sophie sitting on Paula's lap holding hands even kissing. Paula sat looking around her and couldn't believe how happy she was feeling right this moment. She squeezed Sophie hand, "we had best see bout getting home and sleep"

Sally tried to convince them to stay over at hers, but Sophie said they needed to go back to Paula's to get everything packed ready for her flight. Sally reluctantly gave in, making Sophie promise to go round in the morning before her flight. They all said there goodbyes until morning, Kev had to wake Jack up to go home. And Paula walking home hand in hand with Sophie. 

***

They stripped off their clothes and climbed into bed after what had turned into a long mentally exhausting day. As they cuddled Sophie leaned over to kiss Paula, thanking her for a lovely day. Paula smiled back with a wicked grin and started to head under the duvet. Kissing down her girlfriends body. Sophie said "I thought you needed some sleep" Paula chuckled her reply "As if I'm ever to tired to love you, I can sleep when you leave" 

Sophie reach her hand into her girlfriends hair, she was so happy she would prefer being ravished by her girlfriend over sleep any day. Paula paused between kisses saying "Flick the lamp on babe" Sophie was so used to this request though it made her smile everytime "your so kinky babe" Sophie shot back as she turned the bedside lamp on, her girlfriend glance up at her taking the Duvet off them "You know me so well, and your so beautiful to watch" she gushed. 

They ended up not sleeping at all that night, instead they made love over and over. Lay cuddling, holding each other close, sharing kisses both gently and frenzied. Packed Sophie's things and ate breakfast, then headed back to Kev's ready to see Sophie off on her travels once more. 

As they arrived Sally and Tim were already there as Paula had text before they left the appartment. They all talked inside Kev's whilst they waited for the taxi to arrive. Tim announced its arrival and everyone headed outside leaving Paula and Sophie alone. Paula pulled her in close hugging her so tight, thanking her for coming and to really enjoy the rest of her travels. Sophie told Paula there was nowhere else she would want to be on Christmas Day. 

Sophie pulling her girlfriend in to a deep long passionate kiss, whilst squeezing her bum nice and tight. Paula gasped "you need to go or I will change my mind". They headed outside and Sophie hugged and said goodbye to everyone else as Paula watched. After saying her goodbyes she returned to Paula, kissing her gently on the lips, telling her "I love you more than life itself, I will be home soon" She got into the taxi before Paula could say a word. 

As the taxi rounded the corner and out of sight, Paula dropped down to the floor her knees pulled up close to her chest, her hands covering her face. As she sobbed for the love she had just lost... again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you readers..xXx


End file.
